All The Lost Souls
by Erin Giles
Summary: A drabble for every song in the James Blunt album All the Lost Souls. JackIanto, IantoLisa, JackJack, IantoTosh and OwenDiane. Several intimate moments about various memebers of the team, although mostly Ianto. WARNING: Angst ahead!


TITLE: All the Lost Souls

AUTHOR: Erin Giles

RATING: PG

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Torchwood, nor do I own the rights to James Blunt's All the Lost Souls, I do however own the album!

WARNINGS: Character Death, Angst, Spoilers for whole of 1st series.

PAIRINGS: Jack/Ianto, Jack/Jack, Owen/Diane, Ianto/Lisa, Ianto/Tosh

AUTHOR NOTES: Well the drabble bug seems to have well and truly bit me so I'm going back to ideas I had a while ago for James Blunts Album 'All the Lost Souls'. Also the more astute of you may notice there's no track nine. If you can come up with a drabble for it, you get a cookie because I could not think of a thing!

* * *

**Track 1: 1973**

Pairing: Owen/Diane

Summary: Owen reflects on his relationship with Diane after she is gone.

He would always been on the roof of that car park, dancing 'til the morning light. He would always be tangled up in his purple sheets with her by his side, warm and soft and beautiful. He would always be in the back of her plane, just one last time.

If he had a number he could call he would, but all he has is a bottle of whiskey, a scarf that smells of her and memories. All he's had is club after club and girl after girl. And that's not enough, will never be enough. Not now he's known love.

* * *

**Track 2: One of the Brightest Stars**

Pairing: Tosh/Ianto

Summary: The day after the death of Lisa.

He felt awful. The only acknowledgement he had received all day was Jack's half nod first thing in the morning. That wasn't the reason he felt awful though.

He severed coffee, he tidied up, he filled things and when there was nothing left to do he sat and cried in his office.

Soft hands wiped away the tears from his face.

"No one loves me. Not now." Ianto sobbed.

"I love you." There was such sincerity in Tosh's voice that Ianto stopped crying and looked at her, "Don't you ever think no one loves you, Ianto. We all make mistakes."

* * *

**Track 3: I'll Take Everything**

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Summary: The moment when Jack and Ianto are reunited after Abaddan.

As his lips press against Ianto's he can feel all the need and want in that kiss that tells Jack to never leave again. He's been gone a week, but forever nowadays is just a minute to him.

He knows without asking that Ianto has slept in his room, cried into his coat, pressed and folded all his clothes. Gwen had kept vigil over Jack, Ianto had kept vigil over Jack's life, determined that he was going to come back for it.

It is with some reluctance that they let go of each other. Jack can't promise he won't leave again.

* * *

**Track 4: Same Mistake**

Pairing: Ianto/Lisa, Ianto/Jack

Summary: The night of Lisa's death, and Ianto doesn't know what he wants now.

He found himself in unknown woods, the stars falling down around him before he could eventually stop to breathe again. His heart weighed heavy in his chest as he sunk to his knees and cried.

He screamed her name into the empty night before he found himself crying into the folds of a navy blue military coat. It was little comfort now. It wasn't about life or death now, it was about choice.

"Don't give me a choice Jack." Ianto whispered hoarsely.

"I want you back on Monday morning." Jack walked away.

"I don't want to make the same mistake."

* * *

**Track 5: Carry You Home**

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Summary: Jack's own personnel end of the world.

Jack didn't remember how it happened, couldn't remember, there was only this moment, nothing before and certainly nothing after it. He had downed his weapons with reckless abandonment, sprinting forth into the fray like he had nothing left to lose.

His mouth tried to form the young mans name but couldn't. His mouth tried to give those baby blue eyes one last spark of life, but he already knew it was too late.

"Take me home." His last breath.

Words whispered on the wind as Captain Jack Harkness lifted Ianto Jones into his arms.

The Greater Good lost all meaning.

* * *

**Track 6: Give Me Some Love**

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Summary: It's that old cliché of love conquers all, can it fix everything as well?

Jack found him slouched against a filing cabinet, mouth gaping and head lolling. He found the empty bottle beside him and later found the prescription anti-depressants.

Jack sent his gawping team home and carried Ianto to the couch. When had he become nothing more than skin and bones?

Jack swallowed as he regarded the semi-conscious form of Ianto Jones, unsure how he was going to pick up the fractured pieces of this broken man's life.

When Ianto started crying Jack just held him, didn't know what else to do.

"How can I fix this Ianto?"

"Just love me." He sobbed.

* * *

**Track 7: I Really Want You**

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Summary: Jack really wants Ianto, but can't figure out if Ianto wants him.

Jack had lots of questions, but as he watched Ianto remove the filter from the coffee machine there was only one on his mind.

He had been blunt, he had been subtle, he had been serious, and he had been flippant. Now he was reaching impulsive as he took a tentative half step forward.

Ianto wouldn't appreciate having Jack stick his tongue down his throat while the rest of the team stood gawking. He turned and slammed the door to his office.

Ianto sighed as Jack's door slammed shut. He hesitated a moment before he too walked away. Not today.

* * *

**Track 8: Shine On**

Pairing: Jack/Jack

Summary: Jack and Jack dance.

It was their last dance, and their first, and it was wonderful. Jack's eyes held the whole world before him, but there was only this night for either.

They danced on a cloud that bore them to no place but heaven. If people were horrified and amazed or voiced there opinions Jack could not hear.

He was smiling, closing his eyes and breathing in the warmth. And when their lips touched, when Jack went back for him, he never wanted to let go. The way he stood, shining so bright for the world to see.

He was a candle, burned.

* * *

**Track 10: I Can't Hear the Music**

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Summary: Jack wishes it had been an alien instead of a drunk driver.

He doesn't like goodbyes. Who does? But he wasn't ready for this one. He had planned many more years of gratuitous sex and innuendo over the coffee machine. He had planned a heroic exit from the world, some life altering words of wisdom in his last breath. He hadn't imagined this.

There's a long monotonous beep and a shuddering sigh escapes Jack's lips. Unshed tears glisten in his eyes as he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"They found the driver." Gwen's voice is hoarse, tears in her words.

Jack is kissing him and crying now.

"Goodbye." I love you.


End file.
